Demi Video Game
by sarahurie
Summary: Eunhyuk dan Heechul bergosip tentang anak baru bernama Sungmin yang kabarnya adalah seorang gay. Kyuhyun yang tertarik dengan hal ini pun mengajak Eunhyuk taruhan. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang gay. Chapter 2 is on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:

The story is all mine. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, and Heechul are all God's and SM Ent.'s.

**Pairing**:

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

* * *

**Demi Video Game**

By SarahUrie

"Aku dengar anak baru yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu adalah seorang gay," ujar Heechul.

"Benarkah? Hahahaha, _a faggot_," ujar Eunhyuk seraya menghampiri Heechul.

"Diamlah, bukan urusanmu," ujar Kyuhyun yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

"_Aigoo_, Kyuhyun! Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?" tanya Heechul sambil menggoda Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi serius mengerjakan PR Fisika yang lupa ia kerjakan di rumah.

"Astaga! Aku rasa begitu," ujar Eunhyuk ikut menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Yang benar saja?! Kalaupun aku gay, aku tidak akan menyukainya," ujar Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba, sehabis mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya Kyuhyun memiliki ide aneh yang gila.

"Mau bermain sesuatu, tidak?"

"Apa, apa?!" tanya Eunhyuk bersemangat. Ia sangat senang _bermain _dengan Kyuhyun.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. Terakhir Kyuhyun _bermain _dengannya, ia dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama seminggu oleh ayahnya.

"Ingin membuktikan Sungmin adalah seorang gay?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman licik.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Kalian berdua bodoh. Kalian akan mendapatkan masalah lagi seperti kemarin!" seru Heechul.

"Hahaha tidak apa, selama menyenangkan, mengapa tidak?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau ikutan. Kalian lakukan saja sendiri. _Bye_!" seru Heechul seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, Eunhyuk, jadi begini. Setelah aku pikirkan matang-matang, kau tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini sendiri saja. _Well_, aku akan membuatnya menjadi pacarku. Dengan begitu, terbukti kalau dia adalah gay. Bukan begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila!"

"Memang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau dia menerima pengakuanku, aku menang. Jika dia menolak, aku menang. Jika aku menang, kau akan membelikanku _video game _terbaru," ujar Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

"Dan kalau aku menang, kau tidak akan bermain _video game _selama seminggu," ujar Eunhyuk menyeringai. Namun ia tidak melihat sorotan ragu terpancar di kedua mata Kyuhyun, ia sangat percaya diri.

"Baiklah,"

"_Aigoo_, kau sangat percaya diri. Kau yakin akan menang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tidak yakin, aku tidak akan mengiyakan permintaanmu untuk tidak bermain _video game _selama seminggu,"

"Hahaha, ok, _deal_?" Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_Deal_!" seru Kyuhyun menyambut tangan Eunhyuk.

xxx

Keeseokan harinya, Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan taktiknya untuk membuatnya dekat dengan Sungmin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum licik. Sepertinya ia tidak sabar untuk menerima _video game _terbaru yang Eunhyuk janjikan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, selamat pagi, …?"

"Lee Sungmin," ujar _namja _itu kalem.

"Oh! Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sungmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum canggung. _Such a new student_.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan duduk di sini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Oh, silakan," ujar Sungmin mempersilakan.

"Ini hari ketigamu di sekolah ini bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"Oh bukan, ini hari keenamku di sini. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Sungmin tak kalah sopan.

xxx

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di tengah-tengah kelas bahasa Inggris. Ia merasa bosan karena ia sudah mengerti apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh gurunya. Maklum, Kyuhyun pernah tinggal di UK selama tiga tahun dan selama satu tahun di USA. Jadi, pelajaran seperti ini bukan hal besar baginya. Ia bisa saja tidur sepanjang kelas dan tetap akan mendapatkan A+ untuk _assignment _dan 100 untuk tes. Karena ia bosan, ia mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa kau suka bermain _video game_?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak menyukai _video game_," ujar Sungmin sambil terus mencatat catatan yang diberikan guru bahasa Inggris.

"Maksudku, apa kau sangat sangat sangat suka _video game_ sampai kau menganggapnya sebagai istrimu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa kau merasakan hal seperti itu terhadap _video game_?" tanya Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya.

"Iya! Kau juga?!" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat karena sepertinya Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa seperti itu," jawab Sungmin singkat. Yang diberi jawaban hanya menatap dengan kesal.

"Oh begitu," ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat sangat sangat menyukai _video game_, tapi aku tidak sampai menganggapnya istriku," jelas Sungmin.

"Oh begitu. Apa kau tahu Persona 4?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Persona 4?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Wah, kau keren! Aku memiliki banyak _video game _yang lebih keren dari Persona 4,"

"_Jinnja_?"

"Ya, tentu saja," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak _video game _di rumahmu. Teman-teman mengatakan kau ini anak dari seoarang pengusaha kaya raya,"

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kau harus main ke rumahku kapan-kapan,"

"Sepertinya akan me-"

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, _please continue your conversation outside since you both disturb everyone in this class with those loud voices_," ujar guru bahasa Inggris tiba-tiba.

"_I'm sorry_,_ Ma'am_," ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan memberi kode kepada Sungmin untuk segera keluar dari kelas ini. Sungmin pun berdiri dan mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar kelas.

"Gara-gara kau mengajakku mengobrol, aku harus keluar kelas dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran," ujar Sungmin menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau juga menanggapi obrolanku jadi ya bukan hanya aku yang salah,"

"Argh, diamlah. Aku akan mati kutu ketika tes nanti,"

"Apa kau lemah dalam bahasa Inggris?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini pintar. Hanya saja aku membutuhkan penjelasan untuk mengerti," ujar Sungmin yang masih kesal.

"Oh begitu. Apa kau bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan cepat?"

"Ya, tentu saja,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang tidak kau ikuti hari ini,"

"Benarkah? Memangnya kemampuan bahasa Inggris-mu cukup bagus ya sampai membuatmu begitu percaya diri?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Datanglah ke rumahku pukul 5, aku akan memberimu alamatnya," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Oh, baiklah,"

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"xxx-xxx-xxx-996," ujar Sungmin menyebutkan nomor ponselnya.

"Ok!"

xxx

"Apartemenmu bagus sekali, tidak terlalu besar tapi terasa sangat nyaman," ujar Sungmin memuji rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah sedikit belajar desain interior, jadi inilah hasilnya," ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ayah dan ibuku tinggal di Busan. Maka dari itu aku sering pergi ke Busan beberapa kali," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu,"

Setelah mengobrol panjang lebar tentang rumah Kyuhyun, mereka memulai pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya. Sungmin takjub karena ternyata Kyuhyun pandai dalam mengajar, berbakat menjadi seorang guru. Dan Kyuhyun pun tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin ternyata memang pintar, ia cepat sekali menangkap pelajaran yang diberikan sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu sampai berteriak-teriak seperti ketika mengajari Eunhyuk.

Setelah selesai dengan bahasa Inggris, mereka berdua mulai menyentuh _video game _yang sebenarnya haram untuk disentuh malam-malam, karena akan membuat mereka lupa waktu. Tapi mereka berjanji akan bermain sebentar saja.

Kyuhyun adalah rival yang kuat bagi Sungmin. Sungmin juga lawan yang tak mudah dikalahkan bagi Kyuhyun. Mereka benar-benar konsentrasi dengan _video game _yang mereka mainkan sampai mereka tidak sadar sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jam… WHOA! Jam 11 malam!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Matilah aku. Ibuku pasti sudah mengunci pintu rumah karena mengira aku menginap di rumah teman. Dan ibuku tidak akan bangun ketika ia sudah tidur," ujar Sungmin panik.

"Kau bisa menginap di sini! Ada kamar kosong di sana," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu di samping kamar mandi.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali sampai kau tidak akan sadar aku menginap di sini," canda Sungmin.

"Hahaha, tidurlah. Aku juga akan tidur," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

xxx

"Hey! Tukang tidur! Bangun kau!" seru Sungmin sambil menarik selimut Kyuhyun.

"Ha? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar.

"Bangunlah, segera mandi, lalu makan sarapanmu. Aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu," ujar Sungmin.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Kyuhyun yang masih tidak paham situasi saat ini karena ia masih mengantuk.

"Aku pulang, ya! _See you_!" seru Sungmin seraya meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, terima kasih. Hati-hati," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Ia melihat jam meja yang ada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Ketika melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung seketika sadar dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

xxx

"Eunhyuk, aku rasa kau harus segera menabung untuk membelikanku _video game_," ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Kenapa? Apa kau melakukan pergerakan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, semalam dia menginap di rumahku,"

"Hah? Benarkah?! Kok bisa?"

"Iya, aku memintanya untuk berkunjung ke rumahku. Dan aku mengajak dia bermain _video game. _Berhubung dia sangat menyukai _video game,_ aku membuatnya lupa diri sampai akhirnya ia sadar sudah pukul 11 malam dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa pulang!"

"Apa kalian melakukan…. _itu_?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"HAHAHA apa yang kau pikirkan! Tentu saja tidak,"

"Oh.. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Lihat saja nanti," ujar Kyuhyun misterius.

"Dasar kau _evil_."

* * *

P.S.: Please review! I accept anything including bash!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:

The story is all mine. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, and Heechul are all God's and SM Ent.'s.

**Pairing**:

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

**Note**:

Hey, I know it's getting too lame to say sorry since it really took a long time for me to update this fanfiction, but I'm sorry, I really am. Thank you for those who read it and gave a review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Demi Video Game**

By SarahUrie

"Annyeong!" seru Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Oh, annyeong! Bermain _game _denganmu cukup menyenangkan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga bermain dengan cukup baik"

"Tentu saja. Apakah kau ingin berkunjung lagi nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku harus membantu ibuku di toko," jelas Sungmin sopan.

"Ibumu memiliki toko?"

"Begitulah,"

"Toko apa? Aku ingin berkunjung ke sana,"

"_Coffee shop_, di Apgujeong,"

"Apgujeong? Keren sekali! Apa nama _coffee shop _kalian? Oh ya, apakah ibumu tidak memiliki karyawan?"

"Coflee, diambil dari nama keluarga kami. Tidak, Coflee bukan toko yang begitu besar, ibuku masih bisa menghandel sendiri, namun hari ini akan ada festival di Gangnam, jadi akan sangat ramai sehingga aku harus membantu ibuku sebagai _waiter _di sana,"

"Kalian menyediakan apa saja?"

"Berbagai jenis kopi dan _waffle_," jelas Sungmin.

"Oh, begitu, baiklah mungkin aku akan mampir sebentar nanti,"

"Silakan, _you better buy a lot of stuff since I will bite you if you don't,_" goda Sungmin.

"Ow, ow, ow, baiklah Lee Sungmin, kau akan kelelahan bolak-balik mejaku,"

"Sungmin saja, _please_," singkat Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kau juga harus memanggilku dengan nama depanku saja, ok?"

"Ara," singkat Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi, kelas mereka pun dimulai. Kyuhyun yang masih sangat mengantuk karena bermain _game _semalam, tidak kuat untuk menahan kepalanya agar tetap tegak, akhirnya kepala Kyuhyun jatuh di atas meja. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu pun melihat Kyuhyun dengan senyuman penuh arti.

xxx

"Annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang _waiter _yang masih sangat muda.

"Ya, aku ingin kau membawa Lee Sungmin ke sini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa karena wajah _waiter _itu tampak kebingungan.

"B-baiklah," ujar _waiter _itu sopan dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin datang dengan _waiter _muda tadi yang menariknya, Sungmin bersikeras bahwa ia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan, dan _waiter _muda tersebut hanya memaksa Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih kau membawaku ke-, loh, Kyuhyun?"

"Ia bilang ia adalah teman Hyung," jelas _waiter _itu.

"Oh, hahahaha. Kyuhyun, ini adikku, Lee Sungjin,"

"Annyeong, Sungjin-ah, kau membantu sebagai _waiter _di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Aigoo, kau masih kecil tapi sudah rajin sekali ya,"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak sekecil itu, aku hanya dua tingkat di bawahmu," jelas Sungjin yang sedikit terlihat kesal.

"Benarkah? Kau kelas 1 SMA?"

"Begitulah. Hyung, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku permisi, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan," pamit Sungjin meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau datang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu sesopan itu, Sungmin-ah,"

"Apapun untuk anda, Kyuhyun-ah," canda Sungmin.

"Jadi, apa menu favorit di sini?"

"Oreo Waffle dan Hot Green Tea Latte," jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan pesan itu. Tapi aku ingin kau menambahkan satu skop _vanilla ice cream_, ya, di atas waffle," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi, permisi," ujar Sungmin seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ketika Sungmin meninggalkan meja yang ia tempati, ia mulai memperhatikan desain interior _coffee shop _ini, dengan besar bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil dan diisi dengan properti berwarna hitam dan putih, tempat ini terasa sangat nyaman. Pengunjung bisa melihat keramaian Apgujeong tetapi mereka tidak akan dapat mendengar kebisingan Apgujeong, jadi tempat ini tidak berisik dan sangat nyaman. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang mulai masuk ke dalam _coffee shop _ini

"Pesanan anda, Kyuhyun-ssi, Oreo Waffle dengan satu skop es krim vanilla dan Hot Green Tea Latte. Selamat menikmati,"

"Aigoo, Sungmin, kau ini terlihat seperti _waiter _kelas atas, kau tahu? Apakah _waiter _dan _waitress _di sini adalah saudaramu semua?"

"Begitulah. Hari ini hanya aku dan Sungjin yang membantu ibu,"

"Begitu. Oh ya, dimana ibumu?"

"Di sana, ia berada di belakang meja kasir," ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk posisi ibunya.

"Oh, aku melihatnya. Aku tidak melihat ayahmu,"

"Ayahku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan,"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kau lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu,"

"Ya, aku pergi, semoga kau suka dengan kopi dan _waffle_nya," ujar Sungmin seraya pergi meninggalkan meja yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai memakan _waffle _dan meminum _latte _yang ia pesan. Enak. Enak sekali. Kemudian, ia melihat ada seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam _coffee shop _ini mengenakan _blazer _cokelat panjang dan membawa tas tenteng besar berisi…. boneka alpaca. Aneh. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan karena tiba-tiba ada segerombolan gadis muda yang berteriak meneriaki nama seseorang.

"Kris oppa! Kau tampan sekali!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

_Oh, seorang artis, _batin Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu, dan melihat boneka alpaca yang ia bawa, _apakah sekarang membawa boneka menjadi tren di kalangan gadis remaja_? Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki bernama Kris itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, banyak sekali gadis muda mulai memenuhi _coffee shop _ini dan berebut tempat duduk. _Ugh, fangirls,_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" seru seseorang yang sekarang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Sungmin, ada apa?"

"Kau lihat, kan, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang…,"

"Ya, memangnya mengapa?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Hmm, bisakah kau membantu kami…?"

xxx

Kyuhyun mengancingkan kancing paling atas seragam _waiter _di Coflee, ia sudah siap menjadi _waiter _yang mempesona. Karena pengunjung yang membludak dan tak terduga –karena tiba-tiba seorang anggota _boyband _datang ke Coflee, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk membantu Coflee.

Pemuda Kris itu memang sudah meninggalkan Coflee beberapa saat lalu, namun _chaos _yang ia buat masih tersisa. _Fangirls _ingin memakan makanan yang Kris makan sebelumnya. Walaupun Coflee sangat kerepotan, hal ini baik bagi _income _mereka.

"Permisi, Nona, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sopan dan memasang senyuman super manis yang mampu membuat perempuan takluk –sejauh yang ia alami.

"Oh! Ya! A-aku ingin memesan _waffle _yang Kris oppa makan sebelumnya," ujar gadis muda itu dengan gugup.

"A-ku juga! Dan aku ingin Americano," ujar gadis yang lain.

"Baiklah, permisi," ujar Kyuhyun seraya memberi mereka senyuman maut.

Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas dua gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat tampan meskipun ia sudah agak jauh dari meja yang mereka tempati –suara mereka cukup keras. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sombong. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin berada di depannya dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu,"

"Iya,"

xxx

Saat ini pukul 9 malam dan Coflee sudah bersiap untuk tutup. Banyak gadis yang terpesona oleh Kyuhyun karena ia begitu menawan.

"Kyuhyun, ayo ke rumahku, kita makan malam bersama." ajak Sungmin.

"Oh, tidak perlu, aku akan pulang,"

"Ibuku memintaku untuk mengajakmu," lanjut Sungmin.

"Oh! Baiklah," ujar Kyuhyun.

Ibu Sungmin dan Sungjin sudah pulang dan meninggalkan Sungmin untuk membersihkan Coflee sebelum tutup, untung ada Kyuhyun yang bisa membantunya. Namun tidak sesuai ekspektasinya, Kyuhyun tidak mau membantunya dengan alasan lelah. Jadilah ia mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sungmin duduk di sampingnya. Mereka pergi menuju rumah Sungmin.

xxx

"Terima kasih, Omoni, enak sekali," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia karena barus aja memakan makanan yang sangat enak.

"Kau ini bisa saja… Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Cho?" tanya ibu Sungmin.

"Ya, ada apa, Omoni?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Oh, tidak, seperti nama keluarga gadis yang kukenal," ujar ibu Sungmin sambil melirik Sungmin.

"Siapa dia, jika aku boleh tahu? Mungkin aku mengenalnya?"

"Ahra, Cho Ahra," ujar ibu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam seperti bingung.

"Kau tidak akan mengenaln-,"

"Dia adalah noona-ku, Omoni," potong Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Sungmin dan ibunya.

"Begitulah, kau juga mengenal Ahra noona, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah,"

"Dari mana kalian bisa tahu Ahra noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Sungmin, aku akan ke dapur," ujar ibu Sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, hahahah,"

"Jinjja?"

"Ya," tegas Sungmin.

"Minggu depan Noona akan ke apartemenku," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau harus berkunjung ke rumahku juga,"

"T-tidak perlu, Noona mungkin sudah melupakanku," ujar Sungmin.

"Datanglah, siapa tahu dia masih mengingatmu," pinta Kyuhyun.

"B-baiklah, aku usahakan," jawab Sungmin mengiyakan.

xxx

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Ia mengingat-ingat perkataan Sungmin tentang Noona-nya yang ternyata adalah cinta pertama Sungmin. Ia senang setelah mengetahui bahwa cinta pertama Sungmin adalah Noona-nya, karena Ahra Noona adalah orang yang baik. Ia juga mengatur pertemuan mereka di apartemennya ketika Ahra Noona berkunjung nanti. Namun, yang mengganggu pikirannya, apa benar ini yang ia inginkan –mempertemukan mereka berdua?

* * *

P.S.: Please review! As usual, I will say that bash/flame is allowed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:

The story is all mine. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, and Heechul are all God's and SM Ent.'s.

**Pairing**:

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

**Note**:

Hey, for those who asked for a long update, here you go. Not that long, but 2000 words are long enough for me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Demi Video Gam****e**

By SarahUrie

Sore ini Ahra akan tiba di Seoul. Ia akan tinggal di Seoul selama tiga hari. Tujuan utama Ahra adalah mengadakan beberapa penelitian untuk _paper _kuliah, namun ia juga ingin jalan-jalan di Seoul –sekaligus mencari laki-laki tampan untuk dijadikan pacar. _Cliché_.

xxx

"Sungmin, sore ini Ahra Noona akan tiba di Seoul," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat se-_excited _mungkin.

"O-oh, baiklah, aku akan segera ke apartemenmu nanti sore," ujar Sungmin dengan gugup.

"Baiklah," singkat Kyuhyun.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sedang mengalami apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan _bad mood_. Semalam ia menyadari sesuatu ketika akan tidur, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Ahra Noona adalah cinta pertamanya, itu artinya Sungmin menyukai perempuan. Itulah mengapa Kyuhyun sebal, karena kemungkinan besar ia akan kalah dalam taruhan ini.

xxx

"Kau tidak menjemput Ahra Noona di stasiun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, ia memintaku untuk membuatkannya sup krim jagung, _waffle_, dan cokelat panas,"

"Begitu,"

"Ya," singkat Kyuhyun.

"Kau hari ini terlihat murung," ujar Sungmin.

"Perasaanmu saja," ujar Kyuhyun singkat, malas berbicara.

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun mengaduk sup krim jagung di atas kompor sementara Kyuhyun membuat _waffle_. Cokelat panas adalah yang termudah jadi akan dibuat terakhir.

xxx

"Kyuhyun! Bukakan aku pintu!" teriak seorang perempuan melalui interkom apartemen.

"Iya, Noona," ujar Kyuhyun seraya memencet tombol di interkomnya. Pintu apartemen di lantai bawah pun terbuka dan sekitr 10 menit kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Noona!" seru Kyuhyun ketika membuka pintu.

"Annyeong! Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau harus tinggal di lantai 5," ujar Ahra sambil mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"Noona bisa menggunakan lift,"

"Ara, ara, terserah kau saja," ujar Ahra tidak peduli dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu mengapa Noona tidak mau menggunakan lift kecuali sedang terburu-buru, ia takut berada di dalam lift. Sempit. Membuat pusing.

"Annyeonghaseyo," ujar Sungmin sopan ketika melihat Ahra datang.

"Sungmin?"

xxx

Kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah café favorit Ahra saat ini untuk membeli panekuk, _waffle_, pasta, dan lain-lain –untuk Ahra tentu saja. Kyuhyun tahu betul mengapa kakaknya memesan banyak sekali makanan, ia pasti sedang datang bulan,. Jika ia sedang datang bulan, kau memberinya lima ekor gajah pun ia tak akan merasa kenyang.

Ahra Noona ternyata mengingat Sungmin. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin semakin tampan dan _cute_. Mengapa kakaknya tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya? Padahal ia juga semakin tampan. _Ugh_.

Oh, ternyata pesanan Kyuhyun sudah selesai dibuat. Ia pun beranjak menuju kasir untuk membayar. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, _sialan, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku seperti budak saja. Ahra Noona dan Sungmin berada di apartemenku dan bernostalgia, sedangkan aku yang memiliki apartemen dijadikan pesuruh_.

Setelah membayar, Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke arah mobilnya karena saat itu sedang gerimis. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia tancap gas.

xxx

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Saat ia tiba tadi, Ahra dan Sungmin sedang bersantai sambil menonton tv. Bukannya menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun yang membawa berbagai macam makanan, Sungmin hanya mengatakan "Oh? Kau sudah pulang?" seakan-akan tidak menginginkan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Terlalu lelah karena begitu banyak kegiatan –yang sebagian besar adalah melayani kakaknya, Kyuhyun pun jatuh tertidur. Sedangkan Ahra dan Sungmin masih bernostalgia. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin pamit pulang.

"Besok aku akan mulai penelitianku, kau boleh ikut jika kau mau, –oh aku juga akan pergi ke Lotte World," ujar Ahra sebelum menutup pintu apartemen.

"Tentu, besok hari libur, mengapa tidak?"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok," ujar Ahra lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

xxx

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya digoyang-goyang oleh seseorang, ia membuka matanya lalu melihat Ahra sedang menendang-nendang tubuhnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Membangunkanmu,"

Kyuhyun melihat jam digital di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. 07:00.

"Demi Tuhan, ini hari Minggu dan ini pukul 07:00, mengapa kau membangunkanku?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menendang kecil kakaknya agar ia keluar.

"Kau akan membantuku melakukan penelitian,"

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu? Keluar kau!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik selimut.

"Beraninya kau berkata tidak sopan seperti itu kepada Noona-mu?!"

"Mianhaeyo, Noona, aku sangat lelah karena kau menjadikanku seorang pesuruh kemarin, aku ingin istirahat dan kau tiba-tiba membangunkanku dengan menendang bokongku di hari Minggu dan ini pukul 07:00 –demi Tuhan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk.

"Aw, maaf, Kyuhyun," ujar Ahra sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Wae?! Mengapa kau memelukku?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik karena Noona tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Karena kau harus bangun!" seru Ahra sambil menarik Kyuhyun dari tempat tidur. Ia tertawa keras.

xxx

Kyuhyun sedang berada di meja makan menunggu sarapan datang. Ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Ahra tadi, pantas saja Ahra memeluknya, ternyata ia ingin menarik Kyuhyun.

"Kau masak apa? Lama sekali! Aku lapar!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Jajangmyeon, kesukaanmu,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepatlah!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Betapa sopannya adikku," sindir Ahra sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bahkan sudah mandi dan Noona masih belum selesai memasak Jajangmyeon,"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali," ujar Ahra sambil membawa beberapa piring ke atas meja makan.

"Wah, sepertinya enak," ujar Kyuhyun tidak berkedip menatap Jajangmyeon.

"Makanlah," ujar Ahra sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Adikku yang paling tampan sedunia, kau akan membantuku melakukan penelitian untuk _paper _kuliahku,"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau, aku akan melanjutkan tidurku,"

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang kau akan mendapatkan daging babi cincang nanti malam?" tawar Ahra.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Ia sudah lama tidak memakan daging babi cincang. Dan ia memang sudah lama menginginkannya hanya saja malas pergi untuk membelinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ahra.

"Dengan porsi dua kali lipat," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mulai menyantap Jajangmyeon.

"Yay!" seru Ahra seraya mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Aw! Berhentilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ujar Kyuhyun sarkas.

"Aigoo, baiklah, Kyuhyunie,"

Kyuhyun tidak memedulikan perkataan kakaknya, ia terus menyantap Jajangmyeon sampai habis tak tersisa.

xxx

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Sungmin akan ikut. Bisa dipastikan ia hanya akan dianggap pohon mangga oleh kakaknya dan Sungmin.

"Kau ini genit sekali mendekati Sungmin," ceplos Kyuhyun.

Ahra hanya memutar bola matanya. Saat ini Sungmin sedang membelikan mereka bertiga kopi –Kyuhyun tidak mau dijadikan pesuruh lagi.

"Apakah dulu kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Ahra.

"Sepertinya begitu, dulu ketika pacarku mencampakanku, ia yang ada untuk menghiburku," jawab Ahra.

"Mungkin kau hanya merasa berhutang budi, bukan benar-benar menyukainya," ujar Kyuhyun demotivatif.

"Kami berciuman," tegas Ahra.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Jadi kalian sempat berpacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tidak. Kau ingat ketika kita pindah dari Seoul ke Busan?"

"Ya,"

"Sebelum kita berangkat, ia menciumku,"

"Begitu," singkat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan keluarganya tinggal di Seoul sejak lama dan ketika Kyuhyun berumur 12 tahun –saat itu Ahra berumur 15 tahun, mereka pindah ke Busan karena ayah Kyuhyun memiliki bisnis di di sana. Yang paling senang dengan hal itu tentu saja Ahra, karena mimpinya untuk belajar di Busan Arts College semakin dekat.

Sementara itu, saat Kyuhyun berusia 15 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Seoul. Jadilah ia di Seoul, hidup seorang diri.

"Annyeong, maaf terlalu lama, antriannya cukup panjang,"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sungmin datang. Ahra dan Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih, Ahra juga sedikit menyindir Kyuhyun karena ia tidak mau disuruh oleh Noona-nya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, kita akan berpencar dan mewawancarai orang-orang di daerah ini, ini topik yang harus kalian tanyakan," ujar Ahra sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia sudah paham apa yang dikatakan oleh Ahra. Setelah itu, Ahra membagi lokasi kemana mereka bertiga akan berpencar.

"Fighting!" seru Ahra.

"Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan memberikan kalian makan malam dengan porsi lebih jika kalian mendapatkan 15 orang untuk diwawancara.

"Apa? 15 orang?!"

"Ya, kau juga akan melakukan semua ini saat kau kuliah nanti, Kyuhyunie. Jangan harap aku akan membantumu nanti kalau kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh membantuku saat ini," ujar Ahra sambil melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun masih kaget karena ia harus mewawancarai 15 orang. _Yang. Benar. Saja._

xxx

"Selamat Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi, kalian berhasil mewawancara 15 orang!" seru Ahra dengan gaya ahjussi-ahjussi masa kini sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan, kau pikir aku bagian dari Telletubies?" sungut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menasihati Kyuhyun untuk bersikap baik dengan kakaknya berhubung besok ia akan kembali ke Busan. Yang dinasihati hanya mengangguk malas.

Saat ini mereka sedang di Lotte World untuk me_refresh _pikiran mereka. Meskipun Kyuhyun terlihat malas, sebenarnya ia cukup bersemangat karena ia menyukai Lotte World. Menurutnya, Lotte World adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Apa yang harus kita naiki?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bianglala?" saran Ahra.

"Noona, _please_, aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk nanti,"

"Hahahahaha," Sungmin tertawa canggung.

"Ya sudah, kau mau disini sendiri seperti cicak kelaparan?"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan menuju _ticket booth _bianglala.

"Tunggu apalagi?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Ahra.

xxx

Mereka sudah naik berbagai macam _ride _di Lotte World. Bahkan mereka masing-masing sudah menghabiskan tiga permen kapas dan dua gelas _orange juice_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang naik _roller coaster_?" ajak Sungmin.

"Ayo!" seru Ahra dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan dengan mengangguk simpel. Namun terlihat jelas bahwa ia bersemangat sekali.

"Tapi, aku ingin kita taruhan," ujar Sungmin.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Ahra penasaran.

"Yang berteriak pertama kali kalah, ok?"

"Lalu? Apa yang harus dilakukan jika kau kalah?" tanya Ahra.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berteriak bahwa aku dan Sungmin tampan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum licik.

"Wae? Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?!" Ahra kesal.

"Noona sepertinya talut kalah," goda Sungmin.

"Siapa bilang?! Baiklah, kalau salah satu dari kalian yang kalah, kalian harus menggendongku sampai aku selamat sampai kasurku! Kecuali di dalam mobil, kalian tidak perlu menggendongku,"

"Wae?!" seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kalian takut kalah," ujar Ahra mengulang pernyataan Sungmin sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sedangkan Sungmin menyipitkan matanya.

"Wae? Mengapa kau menyipitkan matamu seperti itu, Sungmin? Matamu sudah cukup kecil jadi kau tidak perlu menyipitkan matamu seperti itu," ujar Ahra Noona sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu berjalan menuju _ticket booth_.

"Tiga tiket, juseyo," ujar Sungmin kepada penjaga _ticket booth_.

Sungmin menyerahkan uang ketika penjaga _ticket booth _memberikannya tiga buah tiket. Sungmin mengucappkan terima kasih lalu memberi kode kepada Kyuhyun dan Ahra untuk segera mengantri.

Setelah mengantri sekitar 15 menit, mereka akhirnya bisa naik ke atas _roller coaster_. Ahra mulai merasa gugup. Sebenarnya kalau ia kalah dan harus berteriak seperti orang gila bukanlah hal yang terlalu mengganggunya, toh ia tidak mengenal siapapun di sini. Hanya saja, harga dirinya di hadapan adiknya dan Sungmin tak akan bisa dipertahankan. Jadi dia akan berjuang keras.

xxx

"Noona! Kau berat sekali!" protes Kyuhyun yang menggendong Ahra di punggungnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun kalah. Ketika di atas _roller coaster_, Ahra –dengan bantuan Sungmin, menggelitik badan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun berteriak super keras.

"Hey! Berisik sekali! Lakukan saja," ujar Ahra.

"Kalian berdua kejam sekali, curang!"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan menggelitik badanmu lagi," ancam Ahra.

"Jangan!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah mobil. Dengan Ahra di punggungnya tentu saja.

Sungmin terbahak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menyedihkan, Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Sungmin.

"Merong! ~" seru Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal, namun wajah kesal SUngmin hanya membuat Ahra dan Sungmin tertawa.

xxx

Kyuhyun menurunkan Ahra dari punggungnya ketika mereka sudah tiba di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Wahhh, asik sekali, tidak perlu berjalan kaki," ujar Ahra sambil melebarkan tangannya di udara.

"Berisik, kau cepatlah masak," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya, ya. Cerewet kau," ujar Ahra sambil menyentil kening Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Sakit!"

"Ehem, sepertinya kalian lupa aku masih di sini," dehem Sungmin.

"Oh! Sungmin! Maaf! Kau pasti merasa canggung. Kau duduklah, aku akan segera memasak," ujar Ahra sambil berjalan kea rah dapur.

"Ya, Noona," ujar Sungmin.

Saat Ahra sudah berada di dapur, Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan dengan Sungmin.

"Hey, Sungmin, terima kasih sudah membantu kakakku," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah,"

"Maaf, ya, kalau kakakku sangat cerewet dan membuat telingamu sakit, namun kau tahu dia adalah orang yang baik,"

"Tentu. Kau juga jangan terlalu kejam dengan Noona, ia besok akan kembali ke Busan," saran Sungmin.

"Iya. Oh ya, apakah kau ingin mandi?"

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, aku akan mandi di rumah saja nanti," ujar Sungmin.

"Kau bisa meminjam bajuku. Kalau kau menunggu Ahra Noona masak, bulung hidungmu akan berubah menjadi putih ketika ia selesai masak nanti," canda Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah," Sungmin mengangguk.

Sungmin lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun ke arah kamarnya, di sana, Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk memilih sendiri baju yang akan ia pakai. Namun Sungmin menolak.

"Kau yang akan meminjamkanku baju, jadi aku akan memakai baju yang mana saja," ujar Sungmin sopan.

"Aigoo, bukan itu, kau yang akan meminjam baju, namun mengapa aku yang harus memilihkanmu baju?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia paham kata-kata yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan tidak berarti secara harfiah. Setelah itu, Sungmin berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Kyuhyun dan mengambil kaos berwarna putih tulang dan celana pendek selutut. Saat ia berbalik, Kyuhyun melemparkannya handuk.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan itu juga?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk ke bagian bawah lemari.

"Oh, tentu," ujar Sungmin canggung sambil mengambil celana dalam di bagian bawah lemari.

Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. _Aigoo, dari tadi ia berbicara dengan sopan seakan-akan kita tidak berteman dekat_.

"Oh, kami memang tidak berteman dekat, dia mengenalku belum lama ini," ujar Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menggetok kepalanya.

Setelah itu ia mengerutkan keningnya, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bertingkah seperti orang bodoh karena berbicara dengan diri sendiri. Kemudian ia mengambil handuk dan beberapa potong pakaian dari lemari, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

xxx

"Aigoo, kenyang sekali," ujar Kyuhyun namun masih minta tambah.

"Kau ini sejak piring kedua selalu mengatakan bahwa kau kenyang, tapi kau tidak berhenti makan, dasar bodoh!" seru Ahra sambil mengambilkan Kyuhyun tambahan nasi.

"Hahahahaha," Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Berikan piringmu sini, Sungmin, kau juga harus tambah,"

"Aku kenyang sekali, Noona, aku sudah makan cukup banyak,"

"Ah, tidak perlu alasan dan malu, kau harus tambah," ujar Ahra sambil mengambil piring Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun menertawai muka Sungmin yang sudah tampak mual karena terlalu kenyang dan harus menambah lagi. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menertawainya, Sungmin sedikit sebal. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun.

Ia mengambil bubuk cabe diam-diam lalu mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, itu benda apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi.

Lalu saat Kyuhyun melihat kea rah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin, ia langsung menaburkan bubuk cabe ke atas daging babi cincang Kyuhyun. Lalu ia segera menarik tangannya sebelum Kyuhyun membalik arah lehernya.

"Mana? Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu hanya televise," ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Oh, aku rasa aku salah lihat tadi,"

"Ok,"

Lalu Ahra datang dan memberikan piring-piring berisi nasi kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat makan lagi," ujar Ahra.

"Selamat makan!" seru Kyuhyun semangat.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Gigitan pertama, Kyuhyun masih biasa saja. Gigitan kedua, ia bisa melihat muka Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit bingung. Gigitan ketiga…

"WHOA! PEDAS SEKALI! APA INI?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil teriak karena ia kepedasan.

"Kau ini mengapa teriak-teriak sendiri?" tanya Ahra sambil memberi tatapan aneh kepada Kyuhyun.

"PEDAS SEKALI, NOONA!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil meminum air dari gelas di depannya.

"Mana mungkin?" tanya Ahra sambil mengambil sedikit daging babi cincang yang berada di atas piring Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memberi banyak cab- WHOA! APA INI! PEDAS SEKALI!" teriak Ahra sambil merebut gelas dari Kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Sungmin terbahak.

"Kau?! Jangan-jangan…?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga sambil merebut gelas dari tangan Ahra.

"Maaf, ya, aku tidak tahu kalau Ahra Noona akan memakan daging milik Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin yang sambil menahan tawa.

Lalu Ahra dan Kyuhyun memberi tatapan membunuh kepada Sungmin. Mereka segera bekerja sama memegangi tubuh Sungmin dan menjejali Sungmin dengan daging babi cincang super pedas.

"Tidak! Tolong! Jangan! Maafkan ak- WHOA! PEDAS SEKALI!" Sungmin segera mengambil gelas di atas meja dan menenggak air putih.

"Pedas sekali," ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan sambil menahan tangis.

Lalu mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, melihat kepala mereka yang dipenuhi peluh karena kepedasan, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

"HAHAHAHAH seru sekali," tawa Kyuhyun.

"Kalian harus berterima kasih padaku, _after all_," sombong Sungmin yang ditanggapi Ahra dengan hanya memutar bola matanya.

Lalu mereka menenggak air minum lagi sampai mereka tertawa lagi karena tadi sangat menyenangkan –walaupun sedikit menyiksa.


End file.
